Comienzo
by Victoria.Engel
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Orochimaru y Kabuto en el puente de El Cielo y La Tierra, Naruto siente resentimiento hacia él mismo. ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser Hokage si para proteger a sus amigos los lastima en el intento?. ¿NaruSaku?


Entró fatigado a su cuarto mientras levantaba ambos brazos y estiraba los músculos de su cuerpo. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se sentía como pocas veces en su vida, el silencio lo colmaba y la luz de la luna llena se desparramaba por su habitación sólo para recrear un paisaje de fondo más deprimente para su historia. Agachó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-_Qué marica... que soy..._

Sin darse cuenta se había dejado intoxicar por el poder del Kyuubi, el poco control que tenía sobre la situación llegó a su límite cuando Yamato le contó que había lastimado a Sakura. Nunca le había pedido perdón por ello, sólo se lo recriminó a él mismo una y mil veces dentro de su cabeza como recordatorio de que debía ser más fuerte por sus propios medios sin recurrir a algo tan nocivo.

-Yo quiero protegerlos, no lastimarlos...

Recordaba cada gemido de dolor que escuchaba de la boca de ella cada vez que le dolía. Él sólo observaba sin poder hacer nada, era débil, no la podía sanar y desviaba la mirada cada vez que ella se le acercaba porque no podía ver aquella herida horrorosa porque la culpa se le hacía incontenible. _Todo un inútil_.

Él fue el culpable y ella se lo había ocultado.

Dio un golpe a la cama que fue ahogado por el colchón. Su mente quedó en silencio pero sin calma alguna hasta que a los pocos segundos se reincorporó con entusiasmo y se aseguró que le iba a pedir perdón ya mismo, sin importarle que ella estuviese durmiendo.

Salió corriendo de su casa, no había mucha gente a esa hora en la calle por lo que no le hacía falta preocuparse por chocar con nadie. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba decidido a enmendar todo. Como siempre él actuaba por impulso, nunca pensaba demasiado si aquello iba a cambiar algo en realidad. Ella ya estaba lastimada, él se había dado cuenta de que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Quería verla, quería decirle que él no fue. Que supiera que él sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

Llegó a la casa de Sakura y buscó la ventana de su cuarto. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas, estaban todos durmiendo. Golpeó suavemente el vidrio una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Harto, abrió la ventana del cuarto con tal frenesí que logró que el marco haga un molesto ruido agudo. Esperaba encontrarse con algún puñetazo doloroso que tendría que esquivar, pero no. Ella estaba acostada en su cama de costado, tapada con el acolchado hasta la cintura sin siquiera sospechar que alguien se estaba metiendo en su cuarto.

-Qué raro que la ventana no estaba cerrada con traba -pensó.

Naruto pestañeó un poco acomplejado. ¿Cómo la iba a despertar sin que ella lo mate? Se acercó cuidadosamente y sin cerrar la ventana para evitar ese jodido ruido. Se agachó al lado del borde de la cama y pudo observarla muy cerca. Su ser descansaba en paz, sus pestañas resaltaban por sobre todas las cosas y sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de verla tan cerca, con el tiempo Sakura se había vuelto más bella_. Era la mujer de sus sueños_.

Se sentó en el piso y siguió observando cada detalle. Verla durmiendo lo llenaba de paz y de fuerza para continuar. Se esforzaría el doble por protegerla, pero de alguna forma pensaba que ella sería más feliz durmiendo eternamente: no tendría que preocuparse por nada.

**No**. Él iba a hacer que ese sueño se haga realidad para compartirlo juntos y con quienes más apreciaban.

Ella lentamente se despertó. Se sentía rara mientras dormía, el peso de una mirada tan intensa dificultó su sueño. Divisó la sombra de Naruto que contrastaba con el blanco de las cortinas bañadas por la luz de la luna y se alteró. El rubio trató de susurrar para tranquilizarla pero ella se adelantó.

-¡N-Naruto! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo acá mirándome mientras duermo? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -Se sentó abruptamente en la cama con su puño listo para darle un golpe final pero el rubio sostuvo su muñeca firmemente. Se puso más nerviosa mientras sacudía su brazo para que él la soltase mientras gruñía.

-¡No pienses nada malo, sólo vine a decirte perdón!

-¿Qué? -La furia de la muchacha se desvaneció en un segundo y el rubio pudo sentir cómo los músculos de ella se relajaban bajo el agarre de él. -¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó, mientras los ojos le brillaban con curiosidad.

-Sí, es que yo... Este... -Murmuró mientras la soltaba. -Yo te lastimé y nunca te pedí perdón. -Replicó, mientras señalaba el lugar donde la cola del Kyuubi la había golpeado.

Sakura se miró los vendajes y sonrió.

-No tenés por qué pedir perdón, Naruto. No fuiste vos.

-No entendés. Soy un inútil, en un intento de proteger a todos te lastimé. Y yo no quería eso. -Él agachó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

Suspiró con cansancio. Por este motivo no quería que él se enterase de nada. Le dolió verlo tan apagado, definitivamente aquel no era el amigo que conocía. Se sentó en la cama y le apoyó una mano en la cabeza para acariciar suavemente sus cabellos.

-No digas eso. Esto pasó porque tenía que pasar. Yo sé que vas a controlarte. No te preocupés por mí, voy a sanar rápido, ¿sí? -Observó cómo Naruto ronroneaba ante sus caricias por lo que procedió a despeinarlo con poco cuidado para cortar el momento. -Ahora, tendrías que estar durmiendo, tarado.

-Seguís sin entenderme...

-¿Entonces? -Sakura ladeó la cabeza y lo observó extrañada.

-El punto es que quiero que todo aquel que esté conmigo se sienta seguro... Yo quiero protegerte. -Agachó la mirada y cerró los ojos. -Todavía sigo sin creer lo que pasó. Si estuvieras en mi lugar me entenderías.

Ella sólo lo contempló. Lo entendía y muy bien, pero no le veía mucho sentido seguir dándole la vuelta al asunto ni que él siga hablando sobre lo mismo.

-Vos ya sabés lo que tenés que hacer si querés que todos estemos seguros junto a vos.

Vio como sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la miró. Eso le encantaba de él, la vitalidad que corría por sus venas, la pasión con la que vivía, la fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. Se percató que se ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos y se sonrojó. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y se agachó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. El contacto fue corto y disimulado. La dulzura del beso se escondió bajo un incipiente orgullo.

El rostro de él también se sonrojó y se levantó del piso de inmediato. Estaba algo nervioso y sorprendido, no entendía demasiado bien la situación ni cómo se dio, pero aquél beso era justo lo que necesitaba para reconfortarse. Le había llenado el alma. Dio media vuelta y salió por la ventana, sin decir nada más.

-Te quiero -pensó ella, sonriente.

* * *

><p>NA: Naruto, ¿estás en la friendzone o qué? No entiendo muy bien. Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad y la historia es mía.


End file.
